uk_video_companyfandomcom-20200213-history
Terry Pratchett's Truckers
Terry Pratchett's Truckers is a UK VHS release by Thames Video on 1992. It got re-released by Thames Video on 22nd September 1997. Description Original 1992 release FEATURE-LENGTH VERSION OF THE TV SERIAL Based on Terry Pratchett's best-selling book. Adapted for Television by Brian Trueman. This is the story of Nomes-Nomes are four inches high, they crashed to Earth 15,000 years ago in a scoutship from the Starship Swan. Being only four inches high, to them a year lasts as long as ten human years, so in their world humans move in slow motion - their voices booming like the mooing of monster cows. Generation after generation of Nomes come and go with the passing years as does the countryside they settled in. In its place are dangerous motorways with their service stations, where the Nomes are forced to hunt through the rubbish bins for food. Fearing extinction, the ten surviving Nomes led by Masklin escape in the back of a lorry to find a new hiding place taking with them a mysterious black box "The Thing". They arrive at Arnold Brothers (Est 1905) Department Store and after discovering thousands more Nomes living between the floorboards, they soon learn that the store is to be demolished. And so begins another even more daring escape. OVER 100 MINUTES OF ADVENTURE FANTASY 1997 Re-release FROM THE AUTHOR OF DISCWORLD* Full length animated feature film OVER 100 MINUTES OF FANTASY ADVENTURE 110 Minute Animated Feature Film Based on the best-selling novel by Terry Pratchett Back lovers all over the world have been captivated by the work of best-selling author Terry Pratchett, the UK's most talented and celebrated fantasy adventure writer. Truckers was the first of his novels to be adapted for television and is now yours to own on video. Beauitfully produced by award winning British animators Cosgrove Hall, and featuring the voice of Joe McGann and Sir Michael Hordern, this delightful film brings to life the story of the Nomes. 15,000 years ago the Nomes crashed to Earth in a scoutship from the Starship Swan. Generations of them have come and gone with the passing years and the changing countryside. Suddenly faced with extinction, the ten surviving Nomes, guided by their reluctant leader Masklin, must face many exciting adventures during their search for a new home and hiding place in the big, bad world of the humans. Voices *Joe McGann as Masklin *Debra Gillett as Grimma *Rosalie Williams as Granny Morkie *John Jardine as Torrit *Edward Kesley as The Thing *Nigel Carrington as Angalo de Haberdasheri *David Scase as Duke de Haberdasheri *Brian Trueman as Dorcas *Sir Michael Hordern as The Abbot *Brian Southwood as Gurder *Jimmy Hibbert as Vinto Pimmie *Rob Rackstraw as Dave the Policeman Credits Opening (with no trailer) *Warning screen (1991-1998) (Slow) *Thames Video logo (1991-1998) *Terry Pratchett's Truckers books slide *Start of Terry Pratchett's Truckers (1992) Closing (with no trailer) *End of Terry Pratchett's Truckers (1992) *Closing Credits Film *Cosgrove Hall Productions logo (1991-1994) *Thames Video logo (silent) (1991-1998) Opening (Original 1992 release) *Video Collection International children's promo from 1992 by Pat Sharp *Warning screen (1991-1998) (Slow) *Thames Video logo (1991-1998) *Terry Pratchett's Truckers books slide *Start of Terry Pratchett's Truckers (1992) Closing (Original 1992 release) *End of Terry Pratchett's Truckers (1992) *Closing Credits Film *Cosgrove Hall Productions logo (1991-1994) *Thames Video logo (silent) (1991-1998) Opening (1993 Re-release) *Video Collection International children's promo from 1993 by Sophie Aldred *Warning screen (1991-1998) (Slow) *Thames Video logo (1991-1998) *Terry Pratchett's Truckers books slide *Start of Terry Pratchett's Truckers (1992) Closing (1993 Re-release) *End of Terry Pratchett's Truckers (1992) *Closing Credits Film *Cosgrove Hall Productions logo (1991-1994) *Thames Video logo (silent) (1991-1998) Opening (1997 Re-release) (Version 1) *VCI children's promo from 1997 a shorter 1 and longer 1 (with new for '97 by Jonathan Kydd *Warning screen (1991-1998) (Normal) *Thames Video logo (1991-1998) *Start of Terry Pratchett's Truckers (1992) Closing (1997 Re-release) (Version 1) *End of Terry Pratchett's Truckers (1992) *Closing Credits Film *Cosgrove Hall Productions logo (1991-1994) *Thames Video logo (silent) (1991-1998) Opening (1997 Re-release) (with no trailer) (Version 2) *Warning screen (1991-1998) (Normal) *Thames Video logo (1991-1998) *Start of Terry Pratchett's Truckers (1992) Closing (1997 Re-release) (with no trailer) (Version 2) *End of Terry Pratchett's Truckers (1992) *Closing Credits Film *Cosgrove Hall Productions logo (1991-1994) *Thames Video logo (silent) (1991-1998) Trailers and info Original 1992 release #The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 with clips from "Rosie and Jim", "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends", "Learn with Sooty" and "Sesame Street". #A slide showing "Terry Pratchett's Truckers" There are two TRUCKERS picture story books, published by Corgi and Ladybird, available from all good bookshops. 1993 Re-release # The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV" and "The Wind in the Willows". # A slide showing "Terry Pratchett's Truckers" There are two TRUCKERS picture story books, published by Corgi and Ladybird, available from all good bookshops. 1997 Re-release The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", "The BFG" and the 'New for 97' overview. Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:UK VHS Releases Category:Terry Pratchett's Truckers Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Thames Video logo from 1991 to 1998 Category:BBFC U Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 22nd September 1997